Mud, Rain, Snow,
by LadyKnight44
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan and Domitan of Masbolle have fond moments in mud, rain, and snow...
1. Mud

**Chapter 1- Mud**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything**

It was a very very muddy afternoon. Keladry of Mindelan was riding through it with the Third Company of the King's Own and she was not exactly pleased. Mud was flying up from the horse's hooves and she was thankful that she rode in front of them instead of behind them. She did not like being dirty. Glancing next to her she grinned seeing Domitan of Masbolle covered in mud himself. Part of that was her fault from their last water stop. She'd scooped mud into her hand and thrown it at him after he had made a disgusting joke.

Domitan or more commonly known as Dom, glanced at Kel to see she was not covered in mud. She had a bit of it streaked on the side of her neck but the fact that she was relatively clean while he wasn't was very irritating, especially since it was partly her fault that he had mud on his face. She'd over heard his less then proper jokes. He raised a hand for a water stop, seeing as they were in need of it. He heard Kel sigh and they led their horses towards a creek that was nearby. He'd noticed it following near their path and it had spurred his decision. As his men went forward he stood towards the end with Kel.

Scooping some mud into his hand he called her over. There was wariness in her eyes as she stepped forward and he flung it, so that it landed on her face. With a gasp of outrage he didn't expect more mud to go flying back at him. Dom tossed some back at her, and she glared at him tugging the reins of Peachblossom and stepping towards the water. She washed her face off and Dom grinned at her. A perfect opportunity had arisen.

Grabbing her arm, he twirled her around to face him and kissed her. He felt her gasp and then at the perfect timing dropped mud on her head. She tackled him into the mud with a satisfied look, let Peachblossom drink out of the creek and mounted up waving for the Third Company to come forward leaving Dom covered in mud behind.

**A/N: I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to try doing something without dialogue. I think it's okay, and I like it. Feel free to review. **


	2. Rain

Chapter 2- Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Keladry of Mindelan looked out of the window of her room. Currently, she was at New Hope and very bored. Staring out into the distance she saw rain clouds. The windows had misted up, and as she cleared out a spot to see out of she looked. Rain was falling steadily down making it very blurry. The grass was damp and glistening from it, and the wind rattled her windows slightly. She could here the pit pat of the rain drops as it gradually fell down. She knew at the moment Dom was on guard duty and stood up.

When she stepped outside the bitter cold cut into her skin and she shivered. She pushed a bit of her hair out of her face and took a cautious step forward. She did not intend to slip on the ground. The ground was slushy underneath her feet as her boots stepped forward. Kel felt her boots sink a bit and knew if she wasn't careful her boot heel would get stuck and she'd go tumbling down. As it beat down harder onto her shoulders she felt like groaning. The rain would never stop at this rate, not that she minded. The crops did need it and the water troughs for the livestock were getting filled.

Kel reached the stairs to the outer walls and started her slow steps upwards. She was defiantly being careful here; there was a better chance of her falling on the uneven stone steps then on the smoother surface. Then again, maybe not if you considered how soft it was down there. When she reached the top and gazed over the distance she had to smile. It was a pretty sight. A small mist had settled over the land and even though it was still raining it smelled very good. The trees towered high over the mist giving it a rather spooky effect but it was still an admirable sight.

Noticing Dom staring off into space, Kel stepped lightly towards him glad the rain overpowered the sound of her steps. She was standing behind him, quietly and waited until he was completely relaxed. No one else noticed her and when he leaned against the wall not fully but partly and ceased his tense position she poked him. It was an amusing sight to see him jump in the air and fly around to meet her level gaze. He grinned at her before turning around and she stepped next to him. His body warmth reached her and she took a deep breath getting a bit of his familiar scent. They stood there side by side gazing over the land while the rain pounded against them.

**A/N: Okay, if you've ever seen highlands then I guess you'll sort of understand what I was attempting to describe. I've gone to Scotland various times and on one of those trips we went out into the highlands and it's very beautiful. Ireland too, just the mist over the hills and the tree's and hills and rocks. It's very beautiful. I'm not sure that fits the Scanra boarder but when I was writing it, it was the first thing that appeared in my head and I just went with it. It's very very beautiful though. Oh and getting your boot heel stuck in mud is not fun at all. I've done it a million times and almost every time I have I've fallen into mud or water.**


	3. Snow

**Snow**

Keladry of Mindelan gazed at the snow drifts falling down outside of Corus. The snow itself was beautiful in her mind and she wished she could watch it all day. It was peaceful and quiet at the moment but she understood that it wouldn't be that way for long. It was dawn, and the other nobles around her would be stirring soon. Sighing, Kel dressed quickly hoping to get up before others and head outside before the others did. Once she was layered she stepped out into the hallway her boot heels clicking softly on the stone.

The quietness in the air was comfortable for her. Kel knew it was the perfect opportunity to go see Lalasa even if it was snowing and impossible to take either of her horses down the city. As she took a tentative step outside, she was satisfied that she didn't sink. Glancing around she saw the light footprints of servant and stable hands that had already been walking about. At least she wasn't the first to disturb the snow. As she started her slow steps towards Lalasa's shop she sighed deeply. It was going to be a very boring day with the snow.

The flurries touched her face and she smiled slightly. She loved the snow; it was something about the purity of it, how uncorrupted it was. Soon she was already half way there too lost in thought to see anyone else was about. The entire city was quiet making Kel feel completely at ease. There was nothing to worry about; no one would be out in this weather anyway. It wasn't horribly icy or cold but it was thick snow drifts coming down making it hard to see. Kel knew she would probably hang around Lalasa's all day anyway.

When she reached outside of Lalasa's shop, she turned when she noticed someone's gaze. Domitan of Masbolle stood on the other side of the street a small smile on his face when he noticed her. Kel met his eyes and was shocked by the amount of warmth in them and gave him a small smile back before walking towards him. His hand interlaced with hers when she reached him and they began walking back together towards the Palace. Kel knew the day would be spent with Dom.

Lalasa took a look outside of her shop window and smiled when she saw Kel walking hand in hand with someone else towards the palace. She wouldn't be needed by the Lady Knight today after all.

**A/N: And that's that I guess haha. I'm done with these now, and I like them so I guess that's something ). Anyway, I really do love Kel/Dom haha.**


End file.
